


Breaking Rules

by lasairfhiona



Series: Christmas in Paradise [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi arrives in Hawaii. Steve breaks a few rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Rules

Taking her duffle, Steve leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before guiding her through the airport.

"Just how many rules did you break to meet me?" Kensi asked, as they strode past baggage claim toward the exit.

Steve laughed, "Just a few," he told her guiding her out to where his car sat outside baggage claim, quite illegally.

Chucking her bag in the bag, Steve opened the door for her. Before she got in, she did what she'd wanted to do since she saw him waiting for her. She reached up to pull him down for a kiss...


End file.
